


Hope

by NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable/pseuds/NothingImpossibleOnlyImprobable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fluff on a potential baby girl in Captain Swan's future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something fluffy! (for real this time, guys) Just a bit of headcanon that I can't get rid of, so I'm sharing. I don't care if this happens or not, it was too delicious to pass up.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my world, not my characters. Just my imagination borrowing them for a bit.

At first, they have trouble deciding on a name – after Killian's mother, or either of Emma's grandmothers. All beautiful names, all strong women.

In the end, they decide they're done living in the past. It's time to move forward, create their own future, with the family they have now. The tiny bundle of pink coos in agreement.

They name her Hope.

* * *

He holds Emma's elbow, prosthetic at her back, as they come up the front steps of their house, Hope cradled in Emma's arms. Two days in the hospital, and all they wanted was to go home. Her parents had wanted to be there, to welcome them, but she had asked for this moment alone.

Henry waits at the top of the stairs to greet his baby sister, a stuffed yellow duckling in his hands, a grin on his face. Emma touches his arm as Killian guides them inside, tears springing to her eyes at the "Welcome Home Mom and Baby" banner strung across the room from the ceiling. She looks at Killian, his eyes bright, his smile brighter.

"Welcome home, love," he whispers, kissing her forehead.

Home. Together. Family.

* * *

Killian's always been a light sleeper, so he offers to take the night shift. He wouldn't trade these moments for all the sleep in the world.

Hope's crib is in their room, they don't feel right putting her in a room all alone. He scoops her up before her soft murmurs and whimpers can wake Emma, and settles into the rocking chair in the corner. He tucks her gently into the crook of his arm, softly stroking her cheek with his free hand. He can't believe how scared he had been at first – terrified, actually - that he wouldn't be able to take care of his own child with only one hand. Now, though, nothing feels more natural - holding her, rocking her, caressing her tiny fingers as she grasps his much larger ones with her whole fist.

"Hey there, little bean," he whispers. She fixes her large blue eyes on him and flashes him a toothless grin, something which never fails to make his heart swell, a smile of equal size on his own face.

"Have I ever told you," he continues quietly, "about the time your mum gave me a chance to be a hero?"

Hope squirms a little, pulling his finger toward her mouth.

"No?" he says, feigning surprise. Her eyes widen to match his, and he can't help the low chuckle that escapes his lips.

"Well, little bean, it's high time you were told that tale."

He shifts slightly, settling against the cushions as he continues rocking.

"Once upon a time," he begins, his voice soft and quiet, "there was a mean, selfish pirate who wanted a magic bean to save himself." Hope has his finger in her mouth, chewing on it with her gums. "A beautiful princess asked him to help save all of them, she asked him to join them even though his past was filled with all kinds of terrible things he'd done. The pirate wanted that chance, more than anything, but he didn't know how to change who he was, or who he thought he was.

"He did what he always did – he took care of himself and ran away, leaving the heroes behind. But something in the princess's eyes made him wonder. What if he could change? What if he could become a different man, someone he could be proud of? What if he could become a part of something bigger than just himself?

"So the pirate decided to go back. The princess was waiting for him as his ship docked, surprised he'd accepted her offer. As he handed her the magic bean, he realized that was the first time someone had really given him a chance to be a better man, instead of using him as a means for their ends. And he realized he liked doing the right thing, he liked thinking of others instead of just himself. That little bean was his chance at having a better future."

He leans down and tenderly kisses Hope's soft cheek.

"Just like you, my little bean."

He carefully lifts the now sleeping baby and gently transfers her to the crib, smoothing the light dusting of golden hair from her forehead.

"Goodnight, love," he smiles.

* * *

Emma wakes early, the first rays of dawn starting to creep through the blinds in their room. Beside her, Killian sleeps, his face relaxed, hair spiking in every direction. She smirks at him, then slips out of bed and heads to the crib. Hope is already awake, grinning as she looks around her bed, fingering the images of ships on the bumper.

"Good morning, buttercup," she whispers as she picks her up, cradling her head in her hand. Hope smiles broadly and bats at Emma's chin lightly. "Wanna eat?"

She heads to the rocking chair and tucks a pillow under the baby. Hope latches immediately, gulping loudly as her eyes fix on her mother's, her tiny fingers grabbing Emma's pajamas.

"Oh, you want a story now?" Emma whispers playfully, stroking Hope's tiny arm. "I think I have one.

"Many years ago, far far away, a lost little girl and a dashingly handsome pirate were trapped in a terrible land, called Neverland. They were looking for the lost girl's son, Henry." Hope breaks off and smiles, her lips coated white. Emma grins and nudges the baby to relatch, which she happily does. "Yes, your big brother, you're very smart, little buttercup. Now hush.

"The pirate didn't have to help find Henry, but he offered, even though the evil ruler of Neverland wanted to get back at him for things he'd done long ago. The lost girl appreciated what he was doing, even though it was hard for her to admit it. He was the first person who had come back to help her, who hadn't left her like everyone else, and she wasn't sure what to do with that.

"One day, the pirate became a hero and saved the girl's father. He pretended it was no big deal, but she could see that no one had ever really thanked him properly before, and he didn't know how to accept their gratitude. So she kissed him, and it was then that she realized she might actually care about him. And do you know what the heroic pirate said as she went back to her family?

"He said, 'As you wish'. That day, the lost little girl who hadn't mattered to anyone was amazed to discover that 'as you wish' really did mean 'I love you', and she had never been happier. Because this would be true love, and that doesn't happen every day."

She smiles down at Hope, who finished eating and was now nibbling on her own little fingers. "Except for with you of course, Princess Buttercup," she murmurs as she plants a kiss into the baby's soft blonde hair.

Emma picks her up over her shoulder and pats her back gently as she looks over at her slumbering husband. She thinks of the magical explosion she felt as she had kissed Henry in the hospital all those years ago, the same exhilirating burst of energy she had just experienced yet again with Killian a little over a year ago. Her true loves, all of them.

Words that were once so hard to say way back then come easily now, for her son, her pirate, and now her daughter, and she makes sure to say them every day.

"I love you, babe."


End file.
